


Being special isn't always that great.

by Wang_Puppy



Category: GOT7
Genre: Accidental Pregnancy, Bottom Jackson Wang, Confused!Mark, Cute Jackson Wang, Fluff, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, Mostly Fluff, Mpreg, One Night Stands, Parents!Markson, Pregnant Jackson Wang, Protective Jackson, Protective Mark Tuan, Top Mark, We need more Bottom Jackson Wang in our lives, dont like it? Don't read it, everyone loves jackson, i love Jackson Wang, markson, soft!jackson, the tiniest amount of angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-31
Updated: 2017-12-06
Packaged: 2019-01-27 05:25:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12574664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wang_Puppy/pseuds/Wang_Puppy
Summary: Jackson always knew he was special. Being one of the very small amount of males that could conceive and even give birth was something he was both grateful yet annoyed about.What happens when Jackson finds himself crying on the bathroom floor in the dorm with three positive pregnancy tests in his hands?





	1. Prologue

*  
His hands start shaking as he holds the three small objects that would either tell him he was going to be fine or going to be carrying a baby for the next nine months in his life. All Jackson knew was that in the moment he turns those tests to face him it would possibly change his life forever. The only thing Jackson could hear in those moments were his pounding heart beats. A thin line of sweat covered his forehead as he slowly turned the pregnancy tests over and as he looked at the results, three small clinks echoed around the silent and cold bathroom. A giant sob wracked Jackson's body as he curled himself up into a ball and layed down on the tiles in disbelief. 

 

|| || || 

They were all positive.  
Jackson Wang was indeed pregnant


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m so so so sorry for not updating but I’ve had so much school work that I wasn’t able to update this. I’m sorry that it is short but I promise that I’ll try to update more regularly.
> 
> Thankyou for your comments!

It was another regular day in the dorm of GOT7. Mark was surprised that it was this quiet even though it was early in the morning, there always seemed to be a ruckus at any time of the day. Maybe today would be one of those quiet days, no screaming maknaes or pulling pranks on each other, maybe just this once Mark could finally-

“AHHHHH, help me! Maknae gone wild! I repeat maknae gone wild!” Jackson’s screams soon echoed around the now silence broken dorm. Mark sighed knowing this was bound to happen as soon as he thought for a slight second that it would be quiet today. Still he couldn’t really complain because after all the hard work and effort they do definitely would drive even the most busy person crazy after an extended period of time. Jackson ran into the lounge room and jumped onto the couch where Mark was currently sitting. Jackson plopped himself onto Marks lap, the sudden weight put onto him caused Mark to grunt.  
“ Ooh Hyung I didn’t know you were easily turned on during the morning” Jackson smirked with a glitter in his eye. This kid. Seriously. Mark thought to himself.  
“Really? Then I’ll guess I’ll have to make you defend yourself from the ‘wild maknae’” it was now Marks time to smirk at the younger. Jackson’s eyes became comically wide and he soon wrapped his arms around Mark tightly, all the while ignoring all the flutters he felt in his stomach.  
“Nooo, please Hyung I need a knight in shining armour to help save me from the evil beast that is Yugyeom” he stated over dramatically. 

“ What did you do now?” He sighed to the boy who was now nuzzling his face into the crook of Marks neck. ( nope not cute at all) Vibrations were sent through Marks body as Jackson attempted to reply. He just laughed at the muffled response.  
“You know I can’t hear you when you talk like that” Jackson just whined like a kicked puppy and lifted his head up. Mark turned around and looked at the pouty Chinese man and his heart may or may not have skipped a few beats. Although Jackson titled himself as wild and sexy, Mark knew he was mostly.... actually always adorable, although he only admits that to himself.  
“Why is it always my fault?” He complained.  
“So it wasn’t?”  
“No... well not really..ugh fine but he’s the one who is being-“ Jackson was unable to finish his sentence as he was interrupted by a booming voice

“I’m going to kill you Hyung!” Yelled Yugyeom as he entered the lounge room. Jackson, who was still holding onto Mark tightly, jumped up from where he was sitting on Marks lap. ( Mark may have been a little disappointed that Jackson couldn’t stay there for longer) He chuckled to himself as he watched Yugyeom chase Jackson around the room, it was obvious that he was going to catch the elder. 

“This isn’t fair! Yugyeom has giraffe legs while I have elephant ones!” Jackson whined as he was finally caught and was currently being scruffed by the maknae. 

“Yugyeom. Stop harassing Jackson, don’t you have anything else to do?” Mark criticised the younger while raising an eyebrow.

“But Hyung, he stole my chocolate and it was the only piece I had left!” Yugyeom said in annoyance, still holding Jackson in a tight hold.

Mark rolled his eyes and pursed his lips  
“Seriously, all this chaos is about chocolate. Ugh. Jackson you shouldn’t being stealing others food and Yugyeom why were you eating chocolate this early in the morning? Anyway you should both be getting ready for today, we have practise in half an hour!” The youngers both apologised and went to go to their rooms to get ready. Yugyeom wandering off while still grumbling about his stolen chocolate. Jackson was stopped by Mark grabbing the top of his arm, which made his heartbeat go crazy. 

“Hey Jackson... I just wanted to say that your legs aren’t bad... I.. I mean the fans love them so don’t put yourself down..” Mark muttered. He could feel the blood running to his cheeks. God dammit. Good job being subtle Mark. He thought to himself.

“Umm.. thanks Hyung” Jackson shyly replied, his cheeks burning from the sudden praise by his incredibly kind, handsome and- stop it Jackson, he is your band mate and best friend you shouldn’t feel this way about him. Jackson scolded himself.

“Sorry, I hope I didn’t make you feel uncomfortable” Mark apologised. Jackson smiled and softly punched his shoulder.

“Remember? We are Markson. Don’t worry about it Hyung” Confidently spoke Jackson while grinning. Mark chuckled and returned the favour.

“Hurry up and stop wasting time, we need to get to practise” he scolded lightly and pushed Jackson towards the hallway.  
•  
Unbeknownst to the two boys, Choi Youngjae had heard the entire conversation. He knew that  
no one could deny the romantic tension the two oblivious boys produced on a daily basis, he wondered if they would ever realise it themselves.


End file.
